Riley's Out Again
Reincarnation: Riley's Out Again (ROA) is the second game in the series, released on Newgrounds in April 2009. THIS ARTICLE WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS HENCEFORTH Story After a party, the demon wakes up hungover to get the news that Riley has escaped once more. The demon is sent to an elementary school in the human realm, where he finds that Riley has become a teacher. At first it seems like Riley isn't up to anything, but then it's discovered that he's going to sell kids on the black market. The demon then follows Riley and poisons him, sending him to Hell. As punishment for his sins, Riley is pooped on. Walkthrough This one starts with a cutscene of the demon walking through Hell as a man, who you later learn is Riley, sneaks around you. This scene can be skipped by clicking on the "skip intro" bar. After the scene, the demon will wake up in his home, hungover from a party. Feel free to click on anything to interact with the environment, but you need to click the skull in order to try and leave. The door is locked, so you have to find the key by clicking on the magnet, which will reveal the key's location, then quickly clicking on the eel as the man is screaming. This will cause the key to pop out. Click on the key and you can leave. The next scene starts in front of the demon's home. You need to find a reincarny portal, but you won't be told where the location is unless you get the human some food. Click on the pink demon fetus to have it move to the other side of the screen. Follow it by clicking the arrow pointing in that direction. The fetus will be at a lake that occasionally bubbles. Click where the bubbles appear to lure out a sea serpent of sorts. Click that area again to see the fetus struggle to leave the lake. The fetus should have caused a plant to move closer to the tree of knowledge. Click that plant to water the tree before you go back to the other screen. This will lead to a cutscene. Luke will tell you that you need to escape the bathroom you've popped into. There will be demon head signals that you must click as soon as they appear onscreen. This is a simple process. When you get above the sink, click on said sink. Click the lightswitch, then click the doorknob when the head pops over it. This part of the game cannot be skipped. If you mess up, you will be taken to a game over screen. You can try that scene again from here. The kid will exit and you will follow him into a hallway. A teacher will be standing near some lockers. To get rid of him, click on the paper to crumple it up. As he walks back, click on the middle locker in the top row to render him unconscious. Click the fifth locker on the bottom row to get a screwdriver. Click on it, then click on the gray panel under the air vent. This next part is a maze. It can be skipped by pushing "click here to skip the maze" button. If you don't want to skip the maze, the instructions are as follows: right, up, right, down, left, up, up, right, left, and up. Click on the vent to peek in on Riley. Riley will be in a classroom, while you are in the vent above. Click on the pink treat to lure the hamster out. Flush him out of the dome by clicking on his water bottle. Click the orange stopper to get him out. Click the intercom to distract Riley. As he walks away, click the coffee to have the hamster poop in it. Click the coffee again to have Riley drink it. Soon, he'll get a phone call and leave the room. The maze is up again and, as before, it can be skipped. But if you want to navigate it, the directions are as follows: left, right, down, left, left, right, up, left, left, right, and down. Click on the vent. The teacher's lounge is the final room. Click on the microwave to distract Riley. While he's walking towards it, open the cabinet above the sugar bag. Click on the small black bottle of poison inside. When Riley gets back, click on the coffee cup in his hand to have him put sugar in it. He will die after drinking it. Kongregate Medals There's only one medal for this game on Kongregate, which you earn by simply beating the game. Category:Games